


Devoir de mémoire

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, No Slash, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Cinq ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry vient se recueillir sur la tombe de Severus. [No slash]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoir de mémoire

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'écris plus beaucoup sur le fandom Harry Potter en ce moment, alors je reviens avec un petit drabble sur Harry et Severus.

Harry avançait dans l'allée du cimetière, une fleur dans la main. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait cinq ans que la bataille de Poudlard avait été remportée... au prix de nombreuses vies, et Severus Snape faisait partie du lot de victimes.

Tous les ans à la même date, Harry venait se recueillir sur sa tombe. Sa vie avançait, il était devenu Auror, avait accueilli son premier enfant, et pourtant, ce rituel était constant. Il n'oubliait jamais de venir déposer une fleur – une lily – pour faire vivre la mémoire de son ancien professeur de potions. Il lui devait la vie, de trop nombreuses fois pour pouvoir les compter. C'était grâce à lui s'il était encore là aujourd'hui pour déposer cette lily, et cela, Harry ne l'oublierait jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est chou, non ? :D


End file.
